This invention is used by merely pressing the cable into a ground plate nest at which time pointed prongs in the nest will penetrate or rupture the insulation and make contact with the outer shield of a cable and ground wire connected to a screw and nut which is used to connect the ground wire to the assembly.
The invention is also unique in that it is fabricated from sheet metal and incorporates pointed prongs of the nest as an integral part of the clamp. No inserts or loose parts can interfere with the electrical continuity of the circuit. This will affect both audio and visual reception through the CATV system. There is no interference or break in the co-ax cable assembly. It is foolproof with a continuous circuit.